A Different Road
by hellsbells101
Summary: Buffy cannot forgive the betrayals of Sunnydale. Buffy decides to split and visit her grandmother, who has taught her granddaughter a few interesting skills. She taught her small skills, like – Sharp shooting; evasive driving; knife throwing; knowledge of useful languages and well, what is a girl to do? Quite simple really, find the love of her life and join the CIA.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge**:Twisted Shorts 2012 - Day 13  
**Authors note**: Has nothing to do with my badass verse. R.E.D is a movie where Helen Mirren, Bruce Willis, John Malkovich and others play badass retired agents. In the movie Bruce Willis' character Frank has a kill order on him because of a secret he knows about the current VP Stanton.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to R.E.D (2010) or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All rights belong to their owners and I merely borrow the characters for your amusement.

* * *

_2004_

Buffy had kept some mega secrets from the Scooby gang. It was funny but considering the way they treated her, she never felt guilty. Like the small matter that she was adopted and stranger still, she seemed to be the only one that remembered _Dawn_.

One minute, she is staring at the crater and the next she is in the clouds. She doesn't think; she just reacts on instinct, and Whistler finds himself slammed up against a cloud wall. Buffy was impressed, for supposedly fluffy clouds; they withstood having someone slammed into them.

Buffy was pissed and the Powers had screwed her over for the last time. She had died for them **twice**; she had sacrificed herself for the world, and how do they repay her? Letting the people who were her support system betray her, and then taking her sister away from her. It was the final straw.

Whistler managed to zap all her anger with one statement, "You're released from your destiny."

Buffy let him go, and stared in shock. A little faint, "What?"

Whistler grinned, "The powers believe that you have more than fulfilled your destiny. Dawn had to go kiddo; she was simply too dangerous to leave lying around for any psycho." He saw her about to protest, "I know you would do your best to protect her, but you cannot be there for her 24-7."

"So what do I do?"

Whistler grinned, "All the things that you wanted to do, except now you'll still have a slayers power. The Powers know that you would never cause evil with your powers, but they do foresee a potential conflict hence releasing you."

Buffy couldn't believe the possibilities, she decided to begin afresh. "I can disappear from the Scoobies easily enough but could you send me back to Eagles Nest?"

Whistler gave an extravagant bow, "Of course, my lady good luck."

Buffy grinned positively giddy at the possibilities, "I take it back Whistler you are all right."

* * *

Buffy could think fondly back to the summer when she truly got to learn about her grandmother. You see, before that summer, whilst she had always loved her grandmother she had always come across as a creepy Martha Stewart type. Buffy had not gone to see her father that summer like she told the others, but instead, gone to her grandmothers

One morning, when Buffy had assumed her grandmother was asleep she slipped into the garden with her sword to train. It was too ingrained now for her not to practice. When her grandmother saw her perform a master level kata, she let out an epic squeal of joy and insisted that she learn the family way. Let me tell you, that evening, when her Grandmother had shared stories about her time as a spy, and the granddaughter, shared her stories about being the slayer was perhaps the most interesting dinner party ever.

Buffy learnt about her Grandmother's time as an ex-CIA/Mi6 and her Grandfather was KGB. Buffy figured that explained her ability to pick up different fighting styles so quickly. When Buffy returned to Sunnydale she was a normal high school slaying teen - who could competently assemble/disassemble all high calibre weapons; knew wet and dry demolitions. She was also really good at high speed evasive driving, not that anyone agreed.

* * *

_Eagles Nest 2004_

Victoria took one look at her granddaughter and gathered her into a big-hug. Whilst Whistler had healed her injuries, including her gaping side, Buffy still looked bedraggled.

Her Grandmother showing that she always knew exactly what to say said, "I'll get the Ice-cream."

Buffy was a little lost, as she had never seen the powers offer coming. "What will I do?"

Her Grandmother released her so she could see her face. Buffy didn't realise until then, how grateful she was for her Nana's calm nature as it helped everyone relax. "You will heal and then I think it is about time we took a job together."

Buffy liked that plan a lot. "Hell yeah us Winslow women stick together."

Victoria may have officially retired, but the CIA and MI6, would still contract out for her help. This was especially true when the situation was dicey and they could not be seen to be associated with the assassination, even if it was an enemy of the country. At first, they had been reticent to have Buffy accompany Victoria until they noticed her level of skill. After that, they had been only too happy for Buffy to go along. In the corridors of power, Buffy's name was mentioned alongside words like apprentice and protégé.

* * *

2006

Buffy under her grandmother's care and guidance had healed immensely. They had taken a few jobs together, which were great fun. They had seen a few governments change hands in South America, thanks to their delicate interventions. Her grandmother explained that while she may have been tagged R.E.D; the CIA knew if they wanted a job done quietly and well, then they liked to use her and Buffy. In South America, Buffy even indulged in some slaying.

Buffy had been growing a little restless; Victoria knew the signs and contacted an old friend - Kordeski. He would recognise Buffy's talents well enough. Buffy was loyal enough to want to serve her country, but had been burnt enough in the past to stay smart.

The next week she had been introduced at the farm. She was been given the introduction course that Black-ops soldiers took, however, it was more so the higher ups could test the other recruits. Buffy had received far more on-the-job training than any other new recruit at the farm in years.

The soldiers sneered at her presence. Buffy smiled inwardly, she was giving them her best Californian airhead act. The only one who seemed to realise that no one could be that vapid was the cute Marine - Cooper.

No-one realised, they had just witnessed the start of the most legendary black-ops/Wet-work team to ever come through the CIA. A team that would pass even her grandmother's legend, which was certainly no small feat.

They stood around a ring for hand-to-hand combat training. The trainer Kordeski had given them a big speech about forgetting whatever style they knew and learning whatever would help them stay alive.

He had looked at Buffy, "Let's show the group what you can do Lizzie."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow, Kordeski was her grandmother's friend so he knew about her abilities. He also was trying to rile her as he knew that she hated when he called her Lizzie.

He smirked, adding, "Well don't terrorise them so much they run away."

Buffy grinned because Kordeski was one of her favourite human sparring partners. "You're the boss."

Any doubts the soldiers had about why she had earned her place, disappeared in one single bout. The pair put on a brutal spar that had some of the others wincing. The only one who actually retained a critical eye was Cooper. He was taking in all the moves that were outside of his training style and evaluating how quickly he could learn them.

Kordeski and Buffy were bleeding from a few cuts and Buffy was impressed, few humans could land a hit on her anymore. Kordeski spat out a bit of blood, "Well Kiddies this is the deal. You will be in fights and your opponent won't play by the rules. You fight to survive and not get caught, remember that. Cooper pair up with Winslow it will be an unfair fight for anyone else."

Buffy waited until the cute guy joined her, she snickered before telling him, "You may be cute but I won't cut you any slack."

Cooper just gave her an infuriating half-grin, "That's okay I'm waiting for the day when I can beat you and ask you out on a date."

Buffy smiled actually enjoying the banter. "You're on."

Kordeski had gone to help the trainees, who he knew would hold too tight to their previous training. He would recommend that Cooper and Winslow get moved on. They would eat the other recruits for breakfast, plus they would in all likelihood, make them cry when they test out their marksmanship.

To this day William has not beaten his wife in a fight, but there constant sparring has meant no one else could beat him. As far as he and Buffy were concerned, that was all that counted.

He smiled thinking about Marksmanship, Buffy had beaten him in high-calibre sniper work, and you would expect nothing else of a Winslow. However, much to his delight, he had beaten her at small side-arms and therefore won his date. He had worn her down to the point that she had accepted first a relationship, and then a marriage. Her grandmother was delighted and had planned the entire event.

* * *

2011

Buffy was lying content on William's chest discussing the day's events. It was at times like this that he could not believe his luck. The beautiful blonde was able to stand with him in all aspects of his life; they were partners in the truest sense of the word. It pleased him immensely; their success also meant they could choose the jobs they accepted.

That had especially pleased him today, when Cynthia had tried to shove a lethal finding case onto him. He had adamantly refused, saying that he had always worked with his wife and he wasn't about to stop now. The whole case stunk especially as Cynthia had backed off when he suggested that Buffy should join him.

He hid nothing from his wife, and they had discussed the problem at length that evening. Buffy's insight was best, "It's simple they want one of Nana's friends."

William quirked an eyebrow, the very thought made him want to laugh, "Good luck with that they'll eat anyone alive."

Buffy shrugged, "Not our problem. I think we should take a holiday. They'll come to Langley and I really don't want to fight them."

He kissed her forehead, "How about a romantic beach holiday?"

Buffy upped the ante, "You're a good husband." She started to sink down the bed, "Let me show you."

William Cooper was many things but a fool was not one of them. Buffy definitely approved of the plan. It was just too bad that her Nanas friend, Frank Moses, decided to break into Langley the next day.

William would give grandpa one thing; he could fight well. It wasn't going to stop Buffy from killing him. Buffy looked at him bemused, "Wow he did a fair bit of damage."

He stretched an aching muscle, "Asked me if Kordeski trained me."

Buffy just nodded and let him continue. "What did you do?"

"He had me in a lock so I used that flip you showed me and added, 'that one was my wife.'"

Buffy wrung the rag out, "then you got him in the shoulder."

He snickered, "yep think Vicky will be proud?"

Buffy grinned, glad that her husband had survived an encounter, few others had. A nervous Cynthia walked in, Buffy didn't let her speak. The woman was an idiot and clearly into something that she couldn't handle. Buffy's duty was to her country not to fix Cynthia's screw ups. "I'm taking Will to my country safe-house. We'll be back when his shoulder has healed."

Eagles Nest 2011

Victoria Winslow had gotten her granddaughter's coded message about Frank heading her way. She couldn't wait to see her old friend, and then _tease_ him about getting shot by her grandson-in-law.

She saw Frank standing there with a pretty brunette, "You have been in the wars. Get over here."

Frank looked around and saw a photo on the mantelpiece. "Oh shit."

Victoria raised an eyebrow in cool amusement, "Relax Frank. He won't kill you. Now my granddaughter just might; she hates when he gets shot, if she is not around. Plus, it seems that she was actually at Langley to grab the info you need."

Frank did the math, an angry Winslow usually meant a sword in the gut. "Will she want to stab me or shoot me?"

The answer didn't come from Victoria but rather Buffy, "thought about it, but I figured you got Will, and he got you, so you're square." Her eyes narrowed, leaving you no doubt about who she was related to. "Let it stay that way."

Frank looked over the information, "It's the goddamn Vice President!"

Marvin, one of her Nana's less sane friends, seemed happy to hear that. "Can we kill him?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "No Marvin, and stop clutching the RPG so closely."

William looked at her askance; she knew that he wanted to know why he was clutching the pink teddy so closely. Well, the answer was quite simple; Marvin was a little crazy and used his crazy as a great cover to conceal his weapons.

Victoria looked closely at the information, and found the link that she needed. Still, Buffy and William were more active than she was. "Dear, does this read right?"

Buffy sighed, sometimes she longed for the days of just simple demon, and vampire slaying. The paper read simple enough, if you know where to connect the dots. "It's the donor; he is bumping off the people who know about VP Stanton's indiscretion."

Frank snorted, he'd heard the phrase 'cleaning out the closet', but no one mentioned burying skeletons. Sleep that night came easily for the couple; they liked the RED agents, and wanted to help them.

Buffy scowled the next morning, really, old people shouldn't be let out without supervision, and she was going to kill her granddad. This mad scheme had his fingerprints all over it.

Will knew her well enough not to say anything, he'd let her rant and then they would plan. Will gave her an idea, "What about if we said that we have heard chatter and should be plugged into Stanton's security detail."

Buffy mulled it over, "It would work and Cynthia is scared of me."

Will, knew something wasn't sitting right with her. "What's wrong?"

Buffy chuckled, "I learnt long ago that the world is shades of grey, but this one is giving me a headache."

Will sighed, but silently agreed, "Come on, let's go and show the Secret Service how it is done."

Buffy smiled in delight, since their coming to the CIA, the CIA had never lost any, of the Inter Agency fighting competitions. This was not something that sat well with the Secret Service, especially since the CIA refused to transfer them.

The speech was all but done, and she could see her grandfather start to cause trouble. She loved trying to explain to her colleagues exactly where that genetic predisposition came from. Just as they predicted, Nanas' friends toyed with the agents there. Buffy and William made a good show of doing all they could to fix it, but there heart really wasn't in it.

In political mysteries, it's never the butler; it is almost always, the arms dealer. So Buffy waited in the shadows as Dunning and Cynthia stood threatening her friends and family. Buffy wanted to kill the man just to stop him talking, but hey, the minute he shot at the VP his ass was grass.

Cynthia had the nerve to turn the gun on Frank, but wanted Will to do the dirty work. Buffy smiled from the shadows, seeing William, slip Frank the handcuff key. The idiots were startled, when she stepped out of the shadows; the irony was that they hadn't clocked the old timers – still hiding. Buffy had one desire at the moment, and that was to stop the arms dealer, Dunning - talking.

She waltzed onto the scene, "Hey Hon," she looked innocently around the abandoned warehouse, "this is interesting Cynthia."

Dunning was unaware of the woman, but he took notice of the way his lackey was scared. Still he was in, even more trouble as he was a demon. Cynthia was too stupid to live it seems. She was trying to use strong arm tactics against Will.

Buffy really wanted to kill her on principle; sadly, it was her principles that would stop her. However much to her delight, the arms dealer was a demon. So really it was her solemn duty; one she took great delight in doing.

She actually grinned, and behind her back moved her stake, "You know my name before I was Elizabeth Cooper was Buffy Summers."

It turns out the demon wasn't stupid – he tried to run. Yet he wasn't as quick as her throw. Cynthia was shot, trying to kill Frank; it seems only her hubby was allowed to shoot him.

All in all, Buffy was left with a whimpering VP, who could not have been more pathetic. Buffy rolled her eyes, and she doubted the budding friendship between Frank and Will would result in anything good. Frank knew that now was the time to make an exit stage left.

"You got this?"

William's expression said it all, he drawled "Yeah we got it, Grandpa."

Buffy wondered how this had become her life. You see once the dust had settled; the snivelling VP Stanton, was now President. No, the shock was him naming her and William - joint leaders of the CIA.

Still, there was one really amusing part to all this. She only wished she could be there when the Scoobies read the International news and saw her face. She'd laugh her ass off, she was happily married, and leader of the CIA – You just can't beat that type of entertainment.


	2. A Truth Told

**Title: **A Truth Told  
**Author:** hellbells101  
**Fandom**: R.E.D (2010)  
**Rating:** Fr-13  
**Word Count: **1,010  
**Challenge: **twistedshorts 2012 – Day 17  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own RED or Buffy – If I did then I would probably be considerably richer!  
**Authors note** – The requested sequel to a Different Road.  
**Summary:** So the Scoobies finally find out exactly where Buffy got to after Sunnydale. Xander figured she'd just run away – he didn't think she would be co-leader of the CIA!

Andrew scuttled into Giles' office looking a little too meek for Giles liking.

Andrew handed over the briefing papers for his boss. Andrew tried for a light tone, "Have you had a chance to read the newspapers yet?"

Giles looked up from the missive he was reading, "No Andrew why should I be interested?"

Andrew never managed to get an answer out, as Kennedy, Willow and Xander stormed in carrying what looked to be the Washington Herald.

Xander slammed it down on the faces of a young serious looking couple. Giles breath caught in his heart, seeing the girl who was the daughter he never had. No that wasn't true, this girl was a woman. And by the looks of it - one who had found love and success. It just broke his heart that she couldn't have found those things with him.

Kennedy would have a field day with this Giles thought. She was smirking, "So this is the high and mighty slayer - an assassain for hire."

Willow looked torn, it had taken her a long time to accept just how much damage she'd done to Buffy. The saddest thing was it had taken the estrangement for it to hit home.

Xander was still so righteous and sure of himself, "Giles we have to do something, she's killing humans."

Kennedy was positively alight, she'd get the stupid cows powers bound and then she could be top dog. Okay, maybe she wasn't the last chosen one, but Faith would be easy to manipulate. "Her powers need to be bound," she demanded.

There was a chuckle from the background, a strange man sat, feet up over the plush leather chair. The entire group turned to him, he snickered, "Sorry I'm just listening to all the self-righteous bullshit. It's beautiful really but you missed the memo."

Giles remembered Buffy's description, "You're Whistler."

The balance demon nodded, "Yep," he turned his focus onto Kennedy, "You need to be careful girly, your slayer gifts are at the _discretion_ of The Powers. If you don't start using them properly they will be bound."

Kennedy snarled but gave Willow a betrayed look. She had expected her lover to jump to her defence. It was clear that her lover doubted her as well. That hurt more than she thought it would.

Xander though jumped on Whistler's statement, "You said a betrayal of powers. How is Buffy running away and ignoring her calling any different?"

Whistler grinned, but it was sharp and toothy, "Who said she ran away. She certainly cleaned up your mess. After all you were the ones that kicked her out the house."

Xander flushed, "We said sorry but she got people killed."

Whistler chuckled, "You kicked her out of her own house and left her to the bringers. Most people would have curled up in a corner and died in the face of such betrayal. Don't forget she died for you guys!"

Kennedy frowned, she'd heard it mentioned but no one had explained. Whistler was going to take great delight in airing the dirty laundry, "Your friends took Buffy from heaven. They seemed to forget that champions were always destined for heaven. Kennedy couldn't believe it, but knew it to be true, as Giles, Willow and Xander flinched.

Hey, for all her threats though, Whistler liked the slayer. He was not going to let these people screw it up. Whistler had the metaphorical bit between his teeth. "Anyway you should be pleased – she married a human – not a monster."

Xander's indignation rose again, "She liked VAMPIRES!"

Now Whistler smirked, "Yeah because they were evil, right?"

"Yes." The answer was definitive – so black and white – no thought that maybe he was being hypocritical.

"You do realise that the combined victims of Spike and Angel in their hey-day doesn't even compare to Anyanka's"

Xander wanted to retort, truly he did. Yet he couldn't think of a good reply.

As fun as it had been to toy with the mortals, he had other duties, "Buffy Summers was released from her obligations as a Slayer because they foresaw the need for her somewhere else."

Giles was amazed, in all the years of the Council - no slayer had ever been released. However in truth, on reflection, Buffy did deserve it. The wounds of Sunnydale were far deeper than anyone realised and it had taken Faith an outsider of the group to tell them the truth.

They had all but destroyed Buffy in their fear. They had put her upon a pedestal forgetting she was human. And anytime she'd failed to meet their high expectations they had torn into her, none more so, than after the failed vineyard attack and the worst part – Buffy had been right.

They had mistakenly assumed that when Buffy came back that she'd forgiven them, but they had been wrong. Giles only wished he could say sorry in person. Whatever his misgivings about her chosen profession it was clear that she'd done well. If the papers were to be believed, Buffy and her husband had saved the life of the new American President.

Whistler had a bittersweet smile seeing Giles' sorrow, "After Sunnydale I took her to her grandmothers where she healed … She then fell into the family profession."

Willow frowned, "She had no family. We would have known."

Whistler chuckled, "Oh Victoria Winslow was her Grandmother – She worked for the CIA and MI6 – Although her Grandfather was high in the KGB…" He was stuck in his thoughts before asking a startled Giles, "Do you think that is where she learnt to play both sides of the fence?"

Giles laughed softly, if he could go back in time he would have done many things differently. He asked the only question that mattered to him, "Is she happy?"

Whistler stood, "She is happy and whole. She has the love of her husband and grandmother. And recently has gained an extremely eclectic and violent extended family. She has even found an older sister in a woman named Sarah that shares her love of shoes."

Whistler left as there was nothing left to say. Buffy had found her happy ending - It was up to the Scoobies to find theirs'.


	3. One night only

**Title**: For one night only  
**Rating:** Fr-15  
**Fandom:** RED**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy or Red (2010) – All rights belong to their respective owners.  
**Summary**: Faith sighed and told Giles that she was bringing the best back up. Yes, that's right - _For One Night Only_ the Chosen Two would fight side by side again. Faith knew that was the easy part - getting Buffy and the Scoobies talking again would require a miracle.

Faith was annoyed as hell. Faith needed help but none of the slayers could handle this and Giles sighed, he couldn't see a viable option. "Faith I don't know what we can do?"

Faith knew exactly who to call, "Don't sweat it G-man."

Giles knew the difference between brash arrogance and someone with a plan. Faith knew he wasn't good without some information, so threw him a bone, "I'm calling in the best back up. I haven't seen her this month."

"Buffy?" He asked, it was good to hear the hope in his voice. Faith knew that for any reconciliation to take place - both sides needed space. The time away had helped Buffy immensely, but whilst Buffy no longer held any grudges. It seemed that a few of the Scoobies had yet to learn, namely - Xander and Kennedy.

"Yeah, we chat as she is the only who gets it. Still, she has way more on her plate these days."

Giles started and stopped several times, Faith took pity, "I'll ask her G, but you got to remember the powers let her go."

Once she'd signed off with Giles, she rang a number on her phone that was shown as ICE. Faith figured that there could be worse people to have as your emergency contact than one of the joint leaders of the CIA.

"Hello Faith." Faith snickered, but she supposed that at work B could hardly greet her, saying something like, "Hey what's up!"

Faith sighed, "Can your honey handle work today?"

Buffy snorted, her husband was more than capable of holding down the fort. He'd certainly never met a challenge he didn't like. That was why they married and what had made him an excellent Marine. She asked her sister slayer, "You at Cleveland?"

"Yep."

Buffy started to plan the journey, "I'll be taking a chopper - give me two hours."

She landed on the lawn and stretch. Gone was her work suit and she'd changed into leather pants. William had definitely appreciated _that_ little touch_._

She was met by a middle-aged woman that she could identify as the Cleveland den-mother. Faith had described her as loyal to her charges, but a general pain-in-the-ass. Buffy could tell that this was an apt description, and if anything Faith had been kind.

The woman stood in front of her, "You can't just land here!" It never occurred to her, to ask why she was here, or how she knew about the place.

Buffy figured that she had a legitimate excuse to toy with her a little. Buffy fell on the old stupid blonde routine - since joining the CIA - it had become epic.

Buffy watched as the woman turned purple in frustration. At the raised voices, a few minis came to the door, but more importantly Faith did. The bond still existed between the 'Chosen Two', even though Buffy no longer had a destiny to fight the supernatural. Buffy could feel Faith's amusement through the bond.

Buffy turned to Faith, "She's new?"

Faith nodded, "Correct, but you've become a legend - the mythical slayer - they've all forgotten you're actual name."

The woman stuttered, she'd insulted the Queen Slayer, but it had been understood that she'd been released from her destiny. She was confused, "The slayers name was Buffy Summers."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "It was but then I got married, and was put in charge of the CIA. So that is why I'm Elizabeth Cooper, but Faith called so here I am."

The minis part in awe, as they watched the dark slayer chat happily away with the mysterious blonde. They had all seen the entrance by Chopper, and she definitely carried herself with a natural authority. What they didn't understand was why _they_ were reacting to that authority.

Buffy smirked, "Wow, they are worse than the senators."

This caused them to frown, it just added to the mystery. Faith was positively bouncing on her toes in anticipation. She loved a good fight and it was only during their monthly meets that she got the chance to truly cut free. This apocalypse couldn't be dealt with for another four hours so it left the question of what to do in the interim.

Buffy recognised the signs of a restless slayer, sighing, "Come on let's go and spar."

The gasps from the minis made both slayers roll their eyes. Buffy just gave them a jaunty grin, "Come, you might learn something."

Faith was sure she'd learnt that smirk off William, or maybe her Nana - Victoria Winslow was so badass; even without being a slayer that Faith could only hope to aspire to her level.

The minis move towards the benches unsure of what was going on. They are sure that the dark haired slayer would win in seconds - she doesn't. The minis jaws drop at the show being put on, they move towards the edge of the seats. At times, the pair moved so quick that they have difficulty tracking the movement.

Faith is laughing, "So you haven't gone soft being the big cheese?"

Buffy laughed, "Nana's friends are nuts."

Faith was curious - she had heard all about Frank, Marvin and the others, but had yet to meet them. The minis start to get a clue after the fight continues. Words like 'The Slayer' and Sunnydale start being thrown about. Buffy wondered what had been said about her. The great thing about her time way is that she'd learned never to try and meet other peoples' expectations - just her own.

Faith though had no such qualms, they bowed to acknowledge the end of the spar, and turned to the minis, "That's right kiddies, back by special request - for one night only - the Chosen Two will fight."

One of the more surly teens asks, "Why not always? - we have a duty to fight."

Faith stiffens but Buffy responds eloquently and with no heat. It seemed time really did heal all wounds. Buffy sighed, "I was fighting at fifteen, dead for two minutes at sixteen. I fought again until I died saving the world at 20." Buffy took a minute to remember Dawn - it still hurt that the Powers had removed her from existence. Buffy doesn't pull any punches, she's gotten over it, but it doesn't mean she'd forgotten, "After 141 days I'm dragged out of heaven to protect the Sunnydale Hellmouth for another 2 years..." Buffy trails off, after all, she doesn't want to drag hot coals over old news. "Along with a group of young potentials and some friends - We closed the Hellmouth but at a cost. After all was said and done, I got a message - I no longer have a mystical destiny but there is something else they'd like me to do."

One of the more bookish watchers gasps having finally made the connection, "You're Director Cooper."

Buffy nods, and with a tired smile, "You forget that there is more than just the supernatural out there." That comment stops them short, it was an interesting truth, and their lives were all about the supernatural that sometimes they forgot about everything else.

Buffy and Faith leave the House to their revelations. They are going off to fight, Faith is grinning, "It's not fair you know!"

Buffy frowns, "What's not fair?"

Faith grinned salaciously, "You've bagged yourself a hottie to take care of any itches - Robin is in Europe!"

Buffy snickered, "Yeah well, he has the stamina to keep up."

Faith was pouting even more, it really wasn't fair. Buffy took pity on her, "Look we'll fight, win and then you can phone your sweetheart."

Faith stops short, sword over her head, a light-bulb going off in her head, "You mean phone sex?"

Buffy had a dirty smirk – honestly - she thought that Faith would have already figured that out. "Yeah it works you know - when you can't be in the same room."

Faith snickers, "I'm so proud of you right now." They had certainly come a long way from Sunnydale. Faith no longer had a chip on her shoulder the size of Detroit. And Buffy? She was no longer so righteous, or trying to please the world. The slayers had found their equilibrium, and Faith had hope that she could reconcile with some of the others - although, they'd be given a hard time by the RED crew.

The slayers fought the good fight. The demons were tough and cocky - then they found out who they were fighting - then, not so much. Faith and Buffy had worked together and the trio of demons perished. Giles had overreacted because there wasn't enough information on them. The Slayers though had their own plans.

Faith really loved Buffy's plan it was so simple. Buffy stood tall, and noted that very few things survived the removal of their brain. Faith hadn't argued and it turned out that Buffy's theory was spot on. The only losers in this battle, apart from the demons were the slayers clothes. Buffy looked a little mournful, these were favourite pants. She would clean up but keep the slightly shredded outfit - she figured that William would like the chance to remove the torn garments, which really, was a win-win situation. Although Buffy was growing, she never mentioned her plan to Faith. It wasn't fun to tease a sexually frustrated slayer. She wasn't that cruel - much.

Feeling a little whimsical, or more likely the adrenaline slayer high, the Slayers walked back up to the Cleveland House - singing _'We are the champions'_ - loudly. The den mother clearly wanted to chew them out, but couldn't, as they were not her charges.

The Chopper that Buffy had commandeered was warming up. Buffy was grateful, it was giving her the chance for a quick exit.

Faith knows that Buffy feels uncomfortable around the others, so with a wry smile, "We should do this again."

Buffy grins, she was still enjoying the Slayer high, "You have my number - Don't be a stranger."

Faith decides to ask before she goes, "G-man would like to chat with you."

Buffy knows that Giles was sorry and now anger had disappeared on both sides - they could talk. Buffy was approaching the chopper, "Give him my number."

Faith noted the 'him', "not Red?" she asked but already guessing what the answer would be. Faith had told Buffy all about Whistlers little visit and the fall-out.

Buffy smiled, softly, and a little wistful, "Maybe soon. I have a new family - you will always be my little sister but I have the RED crew ... one step at a time."

Faith understood what she was saying and made a shooing motion with her hands. She said with a pout, "Go - one of us should scratch some itches."

Buffy snickered, as she got into the Chopper and gave Faith a salute. The brunette slayer watched Buffy fly off, and once the chopper was out of view, she pulled her cell out.

"Hey G, got a pad and pen - someone wants me to pass along he number."

Life was sweet for Faith, she'd stopped an apocalypse; fought with Buffy again, and the only way it could be sweeter - if Robin was around to help her scratch a few itches.  
-


	4. Coming in from the Cold

**Authors Note:** The requested sequel is here - this looks like it may turn into a small ficlet series. Thank you to all the positive reviews. You guys rock!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Buffy or RED – All rights belong to their respective owners  
**Summary:** Giles was nervous about making the call, but if Buffy had given him the phone number, then surely things would work out. What he did know was that he didn't want there to be another 10 years before they spoke again.

* * *

Giles looked at his phone, and reached for it once again - only to put it down. He knew that people had been looking at him weirdly all day, and honestly he didn't disagree. He was acting ridiculous, he was a grown man and he couldn't pick up a phone to talk to his estranged daughter. He would always think of Buffy as the daughter he never had.

He could hear Faith in his head telling him, "To man up and say sorry."

He input the number and heard the dial tone. He heard a sleep raspy voice, "Hello, Cooper here."

"Hello Buffy."

He heard the rustling of someone moving around what he assumed was the bedroom. Buffy sounded happy to hear from him, "Hey Watcher mine; Long-time no speak."

Giles reflexively winced at the mangled grammar, but then he shook himself out of his head. Buffy was talking to him, and doing it affectionately - it was more than he could have hoped for.

"Are you well?"

Buffy snickered, "I'm whole, happy and only have to worry about crazy agents."

Giles grinned, it was good to hear the bubbly personality back, after her resurrection he doubted he wold hear it again. He realised that she had gotten very good at faking the motions, and the others hadn't seen it. Willow was sorry now and had said as much to him, but Xander was being stubborn and Christ, Kennedy annoyed him. He was starting to agree with Faith that it wouldn't be an abuse of power to send her to the Brazil House.

He decided to use their dislike of Kennedy as an Ice-breaker, "Buffy would you say it is wrong to send an annoying Agent as far as way as possible?"

Buffy must have been reading his mind, "Not if it's Kennedy - I get the chance to send them to McMurdo. It is too bad that you can't."

Giles would admit that the mere thought made him smile, "Don't tempt me; I'm meant to be responsible."

Buffy laughed, "Well yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't entertain the thoughts ... If you think I'm bad you should listen to Will. He has a unique Marine viewpoint that puts me to shame." She left unmentioned the suggestions from the RED crew. It was probably for the best.

Giles was warmed to hear the affection in her voice, more than anything he had hoped that his Slayer would live a long life, and find happiness. It sounded like she had managed to do just that; it just saddened him that it had taken her leaving the Scoobies to do that.

"Are you happy?" He had to ask.

Buffy stopped short, there was no judgement there; just a genuine desire to see her happy. "Yeah Giles I am. I'd like to meet the next time you're in America."

Giles let out an audible sigh of relief, "I'd like that very much."

Buffy was feeling optimistic; if she was lucky she could work on her Nana so that she wouldn't threaten to eviscerate him on sight. "Me too Giles, me to Giles ... I've missed you."

"And I you Buffy ... I'll let you get back to your morning."

Buffy snickered, "You're okay Giles, William and I, are just leaving but we'll schedule something it won't be as long before we speak again."

And that was the best thing that Giles had heard in a long while. The last hurdle would be Victoria Winslow, and she was so dangerous that even the supernatural creatures avoided her. In many twisted ways it made sense that Buffy was her granddaughter.

If only he knew. There may have been Victoria Winslow, but he had forgotten the KGB grandpa, Ivan Siminov, and the crazy adopted uncles: Joe, Frank and Marvin. Life would never be boring that was for damn sure. If he could get through him all … Well that would be an exercise in forgiveness all in itself.


	5. Family forming

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Buffy or Red (2010) - All rights belong to their respective owners.  
**Summary:** Hmm, Buffy, Giles, Faith and the entire RED crew all together in Eagles Nest. Can Giles escaape any retribution at Victoria's hands?

* * *

William Cooper had led a fun and varied life. He had started in the Marines and in truth; his time in the Marines was positively serene compared to marrying a slayer, and joining the CIA. His wife was stunning, gorgeous and at parties they were the photogenic couple that all the others hated. The irony being that his pretty blonde wife was the more deadly one of the couple.

Still, all things aside, it only became truly insane when you added his wife's family to the mix. Buffy's grandmother was a legendary wet-work agent, Victoria Winslow. Personally, he loved Victoria, she may look like a Martha Stewart type but she never gave knitwear for Christmas, but would think nothing of giving you a Swedish-K. Buffy's grandfather bought his own complications what with him being ex-KGB but hey, when he gives you awesome Vodka you can't complain. The irony of all this was it was the family Uncles that really led the way in terms of controlled insanity. Marvin had been CIA and dosed with LSD over an 11 year period and sadly he showed it. Although, William actually adored the pink fluffy teddy he clutched because inside the pink teddy was usually some form of an automatic weapon. Frank was cooler and calmer, and still smarted over the battle in Langley. William and Buffy liked Frank most days, but it was thanks to cleaning up a FUBARed mission that they had ended up in charge of the CIA.

He took a deep breath, he could handle all of that, and it was the addition of two of Buffy's estranged 'family' that was raising eyebrows. He just hoped that it went well; he knew how important it was for his wife. Buffy though looked amused seeing his reluctance, "Come on we gotta face the music."

William would deny it to his dying day, but he may have pouted. It was not as effective as his wife's pout but he was ready to unleash it when necessary. "Do we have to?"

Buffy grinned, "Come on you know how you love talking to Frank."

William couldn't help but snicker, he and Frank had developed an easy friendship after their initial knockdown fight. "Faith will eat your Uncles up - It's Giles v Victoria."

Buffy shook the mental image of a boxing ring away. She wanted to enjoy her holiday. "She won't kill him."

William quirked an eyebrow at that statement; after all, Buffy said kill - she made no mention of maiming.

hr/  
Buffy pushed open the door calling out, "Nana, Grandpa where are you?"

"Out the back."

She shared a grin with William; such an innocuous statement that could mean it could be anything. It turned out that Frank and Marvin were sparring and trash-talking as they went. Sarah, who was Frank's girlfriend, was sitting next to her Grandparents catching up. Sarah smirked at Buffy, "We still haven't gone shoe shopping."

William shuddered, at thought of shoe shopping with Buffy; it was an endurance race he'd yet to win. Actually it was probably a useful form of non-physical torture that the CIA should add to its repertoire. The family were cheerful and happy; the bell for the front door broke their chatter. Buffy stood up and was excited, "I'll get it."

At the front door, stood Giles and Faith who Buffy welcomed inside. Faith wasn't hesitant, "So your boy-toy and the crazies are outside?"

Buffy nodded, Faith knew where she was going. Giles held a nice bottle of some red wine. Buffy shrugged but knew her Nana well enough to know that she'd get a lecture. She took the bottle and decided that life was too short to hold a grudge; she grabbed Giles' hand to walk him through the house.

Giles was in shock, he hadn't been subjected to such a whirlwind since Buffy was younger - It was definitely nostalgic. They sat around the table talking and whilst there was the odd frosty look sent Giles' way - nothing much was said. Frank had managed to subdue Marvin with his infamous hold. He'd been a little unsure but Faith promised him that it was normal.

Not a minute later, he was abandoned by Faith, Buffy and William, who were dragged into a more vicious form of tag. It was clear to all afterwards that Buffy and William should not be allowed to play together.

Meanwhile, at the table Giles found himself subjected to the hard stares of Victoria, Ivan and Marvin. Victoria was never a woman; to be backwards in coming forwards. "You leave me in an odd position."

Giles swallowed his tea, and looked calmly at her, "why is that Ms Winslow?"

Vicky was charmed by the old country manners, "You gave me granddaughter support and affection during a hard time, but then when she needed you most ... you weren't there. However, you were a much better father figure, than her actual father so I have a dilemma."

Marvin snorted, "Yeah but we dealt with Hank."  
Ivan snickered and raised his glass that impromptu mission had been fun.

Giles sighed, "I made a massive mistake and it cost me nearly ten years. I do not want to miss anymore." Victoria was gazing at him, in such a way that he felt as if she was staring at his soul. He just hoped he wasn't found wanting.

Victoria smirked, "As the Head of the IWC you know who we are. You know what we can do and I can guarantee that no magic will spare you from our wrath should you hurt her again."

Giles was distraught at the thought he'd hurt Buffy. IT had never been his intention, but he'd learnt that she'd grown up and found her own niche. He took a deep breath, "If I hurt again … I'll come to your door. I assure you that you won't have to find me."

Marvin snorted, "It's not like you could hide. The satellites would get you."

Ivan grinned, "My paranoid friend is not wrong."

The threats were disturbed by the winning couple returning to the table. Buffy had loved the tag team sparring and had won against the team of Frank and Faith. The grin was bright enough to put the sun to shame. Giles couldn't help but smile in response.

Buffy asked a little wryly, "Are all the threats out the way?"

Victoria didn't deny what had gone on, "Yes dear. Have fun?"

Buffy smirked, "Yep, it's nice being with family."

Ivan grinned, "Oh, and proving that you and William are still the best?"

Buffy smirked, showing exactly who her family was, "Of course, would you expect anything else?"

Victoria smiled, it was an eclectic bunch gathered in the back garden at Eagles Nest. They may not be related through blood but it was seemingly a family none the less.


End file.
